Lalaloopsy: The Winter Games
by andrewteel213
Summary: Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Swirly Figure Eight, Holly Sleighbells, Ivory Ice Crystals, and Winter Snowflake decided to do the Winter Games for their friends.


Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and her friends Swirly Figure Eight, Holly Sleighbells, Ivory Ice Crystals, and Winter Snowflake they decided to do the winter games. "I'm going to do a sledding contest." said Mittens. "That's awesome Mittens! I'm going to do a ice skating contest." said Swirly. "I can do a snowball fight." said Holly. "How about an ice sculpture contest?" asked Ivory. "Good idea!" said Mittens. "And I will do a skiing contest." added Winter. "Great let's set up the games." said Mittens. After the winter girls set up the games they decided to find some contestants. "Anyone interested in doing the winter games?" asked Mittens. "It will be fun." added Swirly. Jewel Sparkles said that she would want to. "Great!" said Mittens "Anyone else?" After they got some contestants they decided to get the games going. "Okay everyone first we are going to do my contest which is the sledding contest." said Mittens. "Whoever gets the finish line first with out bumping into any trees or anything like that wins." added Holly. Dot Starlight said "This is going to be a piece of cake." Forest Evergreen agreed with Dot. When everyone got on their sleds Mittens said "Okay ready and go!" The sledding contest is on. Jewel went past Forest Evergreen and said "Eat my dust Forest!" Then Dot past both of them. A few minutes later Kat Jungle Roar was the winner. "And the winner of the sledding contest is Kat Jungle Roar!" said Mittens handing Kat her sledding trophy. "Thank you!" said Kat as she claimed her trophy. "You may go home now if you want." said Mittens. Kat said "Okay, I see you all later good luck everyone." Everyone waved goodbye to Kat and then they got started with the next contest. "The next contest is the ice skating contest." said Swirly "Who ever does not fall wins." "Hmm I bet I'll win this one." said Snowy Fairest. "Ready and go!" said Swirly. Snowy tried to do a neat spin on the ice but Forest accidentally tripped into her and they both fell. Spot Splatter Splash did a double twirl on the ice. "I bet I might win the trophy" she said. Soon only Spot and Toffee Cocoa Cuddles we're left. Toffee did a triple spin on the ice. Spot did a leap. Soon Toffee got tired and fell down on the ice. "And the winner for the ice skating contest is Spot Splatter Splash!" said Swirly handing Spot her ice skating trophy. "Thank you!" said Spot as she claimed her trophy. Spot then left home and wished everyone luck. "Time for my contest which is the snowball fight contest, since there is ten of you you will be put in teams." said Holly. "The first team will be Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, Goldie Luxe, Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, Ace Fender Bender, and Peggy Seven Seas, the second team will be Dyna Might, Mint E. Stripes, Dot Starlight, Forest Evergreen, and Jewel Sparkles." Fancy giggled and said "I will win this trophy for sure!" Then Holly said "Okay everyone go!" Everyone started throwing snowballs. Fancy threw a snowball at Dyna which hit Dyna in the arm. Dot threw a snowball at Ace which hit Ace in the chest. Soon Fancy, Toffee, Mint E., and Forest we're the only ones left. Toffee said "Hey Forest, eat this!" and threw a snowball in his face. Mint E. giggled at Forest and then she threw a snowball at Toffee hitting her in the leg. Fancy giggled at Toffee then she said "Oh yeah it is on!" and threw a snowball at Mint E. which hit her in the arm. "Yes yes yes! I'm the winner!" shouted Fancy. "And the winner for the snowball fight contest is Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze!" said Holly as she handed Fancy her snowball fight trophy. "Thank you!" said Fancy as she claimed her trophy. "Good luck to everyone in the next contest" she said and she left home. Ivory then said "Okay everyone time to do my contest which is called ice sculpting." "Whoever makes the best statue wins. Go!" Everyone started making their statues. A few minutes later it was time for the results. "Everyone did a good job." said Ivory "But I can't decide who the the winner should be I would say the winner is Jewel Sparkles!" Ivory then handed Jewel her ice sculpting trophy. "Thank you!" said Jewel as she claimed her trophy, she wished everyone luck, and went home. "Now it's time for the last contest." said Winter. "It is the skiing contest. Whoever makes it to the finish line first wins." Everyone got on their skis and Winter said "Go!" Everyone went fast on their skis. A few minutes later Dyna made it to the finish line. "And the winner is Dyna Might!" said Winter as she handed Dyna her skiing trophy. "Thank you!" said Dyna as she claimed her trophy. "You may all go home now." said Mittens. Everyone went home and Mittens decided to go to bed.


End file.
